monster_versefandomcom-20200213-history
Mothra
Mothra, '''also known as the '''Queen of the Monsters, is a giant moth-like Titan that appears in ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters''.'' She is one of the Titans and an ancient ally to Godzilla. History: Mothra is a prehistoric moth-like Titan and an ally to Godzilla. Mothra's species shared a symbiotic bond with that of Godzilla's during prehistoric times. She, or at least another member of her species, aided Godzilla several times when he clashed with King Ghidorah. Due to her beauty and malevolant nature, early humans worshipped Mothra as a goddess. '''Biography:' Kong: Skull Island Mothra appears in a post-credits scene, alongside with Godzilla, Rodan, and King Ghidorah in the form of cave paintings. Monarch Timeline Mythographic studies of Chinese temples leads Monarch to the high-altitude jungles of the Yunnan province. In 2009, Dr. Emma Russell and her team follow a mysterious bio-acoustic signature to a previously undiscovered Megalithic Temple, within which lies a Gigantic Cocoon. A quickening heartbeat is detected inside. Godzilla: King of the Monsters Mothra appears for the first time when she comes out of her egg at the start of the film. Although she was quiet in the beginning, they panicked when one of the soltates shot her. Because of this, she attacked and used her webs to capture many soldiers. Dr. Emma Russell used her new invention, the ORCA, to calm her down and Mothra leaned forward while Madison (Emma's daughter) held out a hand to touch her. But at that very moment, Alan Jonah arrived with his group of eco-terrorists abducting Emma and Madison. Mothra escaped and hid under a waterfall where they built a cocoon around them. Meanwhile, Emma and Jonah liberate Ghidorah, after which all other titans were watched to destroy human heat. Mothra came out of her cocoon, now in its adult form, and used her God Rays to suffer Monarch to Godzilla, who was previously heavily rejected by the Oxygen Destroyer so that they could help him. After Dr. Serizawa restored Godzilla and went to Boston to stop Ghidorah, Mothra came to his aid by using her webs to detain Ghidorah against a building. Ghidorah roared for help to Rodan who intercepted Mothra causing a fight between the two of them while Godzilla fought with Ghidorah. In the end Rodan seemed to get the upper hand, but before he could kill her, Mothra stung him with her stinger and paralyzed him. Godzilla, meanwhile, was less fortunate as Ghidorah had grabbed him and dropped him from enormous heights. Mothra crawled over to the King of Monsters and protected him with her wings. When Ghidorah wanted to fire his Gravity Beams, Mothra flew right in his path of attack to save Godzilla. This caused her to blow up completely and her axes fell on Godzilla, giving him enough power to kill Ghidorah. During the credits, an article can be seen that shows that Mothra laid another egg before her death. 'Cryptozoology' See Mothra (Species). 'Threat Analysis' See Mothra (Species). 'Behind the Scenes' Mothra was portrayed in Godzilla: King of the Monsters. 'Appearances' Kong: Skull Island (Cave drawing only) * Kong: Skull Island - The Official Movie Novelization (Cave drawing only) * Godzilla: King of the Monsters }} Category:Monsters